Various tooth paste dispensing toothbrush devices have attempted to create methods for storing and applying toothpaste to a toothbrush, but they are all complex and not user-friendly, particularly for children.
The toothbrush devices previously attempted were complicated in construction and in operation, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,007, 4,277,194 and application US 2013/0279964. These devices rely on a cartridge type of implementation, where the reservoir of the toothpaste is disposable. This forces the consumer to purchase and rely on the disposable cartridges that are compatible with the system, and are not otherwise refillable by any other user preferred toothpaste. Many more previously attempted devices rely on complicated mechanisms for impelling the toothpaste up to the brush. These mechanisms include rotary thumb wheel drives, rotating knobs, or rotate and screw piston drives, such as, U.S. patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,534,950 and 6,334,451, as well as all of the above referenced patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,948,007, 4,277,194, and application US 2013/0279964.
There are many problems with ‘rotate/screw’ type mechanisms used to impel the toothpaste from a toothpaste container. The mechanism has a two-way motion, in that it can be screwed-up (when rotated clockwise) or screwed-down (when rotated counter-clockwise). This is confusing and even frustrating, particularly for children that don't yet have the idea of clock-wise and counter-clockwise. Furthermore, the rotation of the piston may be even more difficult for small children who have not yet developed the fine motor skills and the precise coordination required. In addition, in some of the aforementioned cases, as well as in others, the pistons or drivers slide down and detach completely, in which case that mechanical part can be lost.